


Cyber End

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Death, Dark, M/M, Nudity, Robots, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every universe Azmuth was too smart to be evil but that didn’t mean he didn’t make mistakes. In a universe different from the prime universe an Azmuth made a huge mistake that comes to wreak devastation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyber Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching Doctor Who recently and was inspired to write a fic for Ben 10

Chap 1 Cyber Invasion

It began in Dimension 12, a domain of flesh hating robots. If you got a heart beat you are dead to them or soon would be. “Destroy all flesh and the works of flesh.”

A portal opened and a dark cloaked figure stepped into their world. One of the robots beeped as it noticed the intruder. “Scanning...unable to identify...result...destroy!” it went to attack the cloaked figure.

The thing inside the cloak didn’t run or try to dodge, it merely raised its sleeve and a silver metal tentacle shot out and attached itself to the killer robot. A green spark of energy was channeled into to the robot. Now it didn’t feel pain it being a robot but the noise it made sounded like a dying animal.

Slowly the killer robot was infected with a virus, the robot turned green, it’s body and optical sensor all a brilliant shade of green. “What are your orders master?”

“Just go my pet, spread my message to all the others. We have work to do.” The robot obeyed and began turning all the robots into slaves. They weren’t just being taken over they were being upgraded, given new weapons and technology, becoming green.

Glowing green eyes watched it happen as it had conquered another domain.

-x- In Universe Prime-x-

Ben was getting his normal smoothie and chilly fries combo while Rook was reading a special book in his truck. “How to confess your feelings?” he flipped the page. “Think about the person you desire, does being around that person make you happy? Yes. Does this person have little quirks you accept? Hmm yes. If yes this is good, no one is perfect so long as these quirks do not harm themselves or others you should not seek to change your partner in order to love them. Can you see having a future with this person? Yes I do. If yes very good, now when confessing it is best to do it alone to avoid interruptions.” Rook turned the page skipping all the passages that required a no answer. “Once you are alone, try to choose a romantic place somewhere you feel relaxed, some nice romantic music can help, possibly by candle light, and a romantic dinner is another possibility. Above all make sure you and your partner are comfortable. When it comes down to it, no matter the music, fancy meal, or lighting think about what you want to say, and then say it.” He was going to read more but he noticed Ben was walking towards the vehicle.

Rook quickly stashed the book away. “Hey Rook, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“No no it is alright.” He smiled.

Ben started munching on his chili fries. “So what’s the plan for today?”

“Morning patrol, then we can hit the base for training, day patrol, a lunch/dinner break then we have evening patrol.”

“Well it beats monitor duty.” Ben slurped on his smoothie.

“Ben if it is alright with you, there is something I would like to talk to you about tonight, it is very important.”

“Can’t you just talk to me now?” he looked at him in confusion.

“No please just humor me, after last patrol I would like to bring you to my place. We can talk and have a nice meal.”

“Oh okay Rook. You know I like spending time with you.” Those words made Rook smile. He did not lay the stray thought that passed through his mind show.

‘Would you still like spending time with me if you knew how I really felt about you?’ he pushed that thought away and they carried on their patrol. First going through UnderTown before heading up to patrol the city.

They were just about to get some food when, they heard a loud crash. “Sounds like trouble, let's go Rook it's hero time!” they raced off and quickly encountered one of the robots from dimension 12.

“Ben does that robot look strange to you?”

“Yeah it's different from the others. New model?”

“I suppose that is possible.” the robot wasn't attacking people, which was strange it seemed to just be attacking at random to cause destruction. Rook's eyes widened. “Ben this might be a trap we should be careful.”

Ben dialed the omnitrix. “No worries Rook, Big Chill will ice this guy and we'll be on our way.” in a flash of green light Ben became Big Chill. He became intangible and planned to phase through it and freeze it from the inside out.

The robot focused it's gaze on Ben and it recognized Big Chill. When Ben got close it emitted an energy coursing along it's body. Big Chill ran into it and got repelled the alien screamed in pain.

“Ben!” Rook cried.

“I'm fine, but I can't phase through it.” he let loose his ice breath and tried to freeze the robot, but the energy kept it protected. “It's resisting my abilities.”

“Try another alien.” Rook used his weapon, to shoot at the robot.

Ben hit the omnitrix and he transformed. “Shocksquatch okay aye!” the robot gazed at him, and recognized him. Shocksquatch let loose a large blast of lightning.

The robot dropped the energy field and rods sprang up. The lightning hit the rods and was quickly absorbed. “What? No Way!”

Rook let loose a barrage of energy shots, but it did nothing to the robot. The robot went after Ben, swinging it's arms to try and grab him.

“Alright if my powers can't make you go boom.” he slapped the omnnitrix again, in a flash of green light he changed. “Way Big!”

The robot analyzes him again, Way Big raises his foot to stomp on him. The rod retracts and huge spikes rose up from it's body. Ben's foot got stabbed and he fell back. Before he could destroy any buildings he reverted back to human form. Rook rushed forward and caught him. “Ben it seems to be able to use counter measures for your alien forms.”

“But how, it's like it knows how to beat me just by looking at me.”

“Then let us take out the eye.” his prototool changed into a bow and he drew an energy arrow.

“You get him I'll draw his attention.” Ben ran out and the robot tried to grab him.

Rook got the eye right in his sight and let the arrow fly. It pierced the eye and sparks flew and the robot was immobilized for a minute. The two looked in horror as the mechanics inside began to fix themselves and the cracked optical sensor repaired itself. The robot focused on Rook and rolled towards him.

He switched to blaster and opened fire. The energy bullets bounced off the mechanical shell. A blaster sprouted up from the robot and fired a weird blue energy. It hit Rook's prototool, and the thing reverted to an inactive state. “An emp laser!” Rook dropped his prototool, it'd be useless for hours now.

“Leave him alone!” a flash of green energy made the robot turn. Wildvine appeared and using his reach grabbed the blaster and ripped it off him. The robot analyzed him and when he grabbed the head to try and rip it off the entire outer shell got hot and burned his hands setting them on fire.

Ben barely managed to put out the flames in time for him to revert back to human. He turned the dial and was about to turn into another alien when the robot created a new blaster and it fired at Ben.

Rook dove in the way and was able to block it. “Rook are you crazy you could have been killed!”

He smiled. “ProtoTech Armor. As your partner it is my job to watch your back.”

“Is that the only reason?” the words came out to fast for him to stop. Rook looked at him in surprise. His eyes were wet. “You idiot you could have been killed! Who's going to watch my back then huh?” Rook went from surprise to complete shock. Ben wiped his tears away. “We need to get out of here whatever this thing is we need a plan. Right partner?”

“Ben...” their moment ended as the robot came over to them. “Go I'll try and hold it off.” he took a defensive stance in front of Ben.

The robot eyed Rook, but soon focused on his armor. A new blaster appeared this one round. It fired a weird bubble out and it hit Rook. The male gasped as his armor was dissolved in seconds. Rook was left naked his body too drained to move. “Rook!” Ben ran over to him and held the naked alien.

“Ben...run...” he whispered weakly.

“Not without you.”

“You can not escape while carrying me.”

“I don't care I'm not leaving you behind.” he lifted him up and began to walk, supporting his weight.

The robot drew closer and closer almost like it was toying with them. “Ben...I...need to tell...”

“Save it Rook, we are gonna make it both of us.” the robot sprouted up several laser blasters and cannons. They began to charge, and sadly with all the changes Ben's omnitrix was timed out.

Before the robot fired a metal clapping could be heard.

Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap

“Impressive.” the robot powered down and the dark green cloaked figure appeared. “You are every bit the hero as I expected.”

“Who the hell are you? Did you modify that dimension 12 robot?”

“Of course I did, and really who else could make something to best the great Ben 10.” the figure revealed metal hands and it pulled back the hood. Ben and Rook's eyes widen.

It was him!

Not exactly him, but close enough. It was a Ben Tennyson but this one had metal skin with cybernetic eyes that seem to give off a faint glow. “What happened to you?”

“I am Cyber Ben, Ben Tennyson I've come for you.”

“So you sick a dimension 12 robot on me and try to kill me?”

“Not kill, capture if it could capture you easily than you weren't worth my time. I upgraded the dimension 12 robots and gave them the data to counter any alien at your disposal.”

“You nearly killed my partner.”

“He seems fine to me, naked but fine.” Rook growled at him. Cyber Ben eyed him as if not registering who or what he is. “You seem angry could you be rabid? Shall I put you down?” a small laser blaster appeared from the palm of his hand.

“Wait stop!” Ben shielded Rook. The naked male shivered at his actions feeling his warmth and his instincts almost purred at the protective action. “What do you want with me?”

The blaster retracted. “I want you to come with me. Leave this world and come to mine.”

Okay Ben wasn't expecting that. Before he could answer a portal opened up and Azmuth stepped out of it. “Do not go with him Ben Tennyson.”

“Azmuth!” The trio said, though while Rook and Ben were more of surprise. Cyber Ben was a bit cold.

“I see you are alive in this universe, let me fix that.” the blaster returned.

“Stop it, if you really want my help then you'll calm down.”

“Ben Tennyson, do not go with him, look at his wrist.” Amuth pointed at Cyber Ben and Ben noticed.

“No omnitrix.”

“Indeed the Azmuth of his world must have seen fit to take it away.”

Cyber Ben laughed, not a normal laugh, not the rich happy laugh Rook has heard from his Ben. No it was dark and almost mechanical. It reminded Ben of the weapon Master's laugh but even more creepy. “That is rich. You have no idea what you have done Azmuth but I have seen the real you. He says you can't trust me but he is the true evil!”

“Azmuth isn't evil he's too smart for that.”

“Really? Yet he created a sword that could destroy worlds, and built the omnitrix. Bet he told you it was to make up for his past mistakes, but for someone as smart as him to not see the means of it becoming a weapon. You wanted to know what happened to me?” he ran a metal finger across his metal cheek before pointing at Azmuth. “He did this to me!”

Ben and Rook look down to Azmuth in shock. Azmuth merely narrowed his eyes. “Of course it was the Azmuth of my world. My universe. It doesn't matter he's still got it in him to do this to you.”

“So are you gonna kill me for revenge?”

“Revenge? That would be illogical. You better serve as a bargaining chip alive than dead.”

“Bargaining chip?”

“You see I need Ben to come with me. If you refuse I'll have to take action. I would prefer you make the logical choice and come with me without resistance.” he patted the dimension 12 robot. “This wasn't the only robot I infected, every single robot in that universe is under my control, and I can have them invade at any time, not just earth but every inhabitable planet.” he looked at Rook. “His home world will fall first.”

“Using your knowledge of the omnitrix you've programmed them to handle any alien?” Azmuth stroked his tentacle like whiskers. “Frighteningly clever.”

“Ben do not go, he is clearly insane.” Rook was officially scared. This threat was big, and Ben might not be able to win this one.

“If I go, you spare Rook and Azmuth and the rest of my universe, and you tell me how all this happened to you.”

“No!” Rook held onto Ben. “Do not do this!”

“Accepted.” he opened up a portal. “Come with me Ben Tennyson.”

He separated from Rook, and the male dropped to his knees still not strong enough to stand. “Please don't go!” he was using contractions now.

“I have to.” he pet his partner, giving a light there there pat. “It will be ok.”

“How do you know?”

“I don't.” he gave Rook a smile. He went into the portal and Cyber Ben looked at Azmuth.

“Aren't you gonna take his omnitrix?”

“If I did that he'd be of no use to you wouldn't he. It was the most logical choice.” he smirked at Cyber Ben.

“No it wasn't.” he stepped into the portal and the robot disappeared.

In the face of an overwhelming threat Ben Tennyson surrendered to protect the whole universe.

To be continued


	2. The Dark Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Logical Mind isn't always a good thing, Ben learns this the hard way when Cyber Ben reveals what he has done and how it led to Azmuth taking the omnitrix.

Chap 2 The Dark Truth

Ben appeared in a some kind of lab. He saw the operating table and put two and two together. “So you are gonna take my omnitrix then?” Cyber Ben joined him in the universe.

“Not at all.” two dimension 12 robots appeared and quickly grabbed him and held him down onto the table making sure to keep his arms down. “Why take the omnitrix when I have the one who wields it?”

“Great then you are gonna turn me over to Vilgax then right?”

“Vilgax? Vilgax is dead.”

“What?” he looked at his cyber double in shock.

“Yes I killed him myself.” he stated so mater offactly it made Ben sick.

“What happened to you how can you talk about death like this?”

“Yes you did want to know what happened to me didn't you.” he moved about the lab seemingly preparing something. “It is a long story but I remember it well.”

Cyber Ben's Pov

It was shortly after I received the omnitrix. I was so happy like you I used it to become a hero and fight the bad guys. Then Vilgax came for it, and he kept coming, no matter how many times I beat him. Still Azmuth got worried. He didn't believe a child could handle the power of the omnitrix. After I lost Feedback Azmuth took action.

(Ben remembered Feedback, and by some miracle he had gotten him back.)

He believed my emotions were too much of a risk. So he brought me to his lab. He promised to give me master control. Telling me he was gonna help me use the omnitrix perfectly. What kid would pass that up, full access to all the aliens of the omnitrix. I agreed, but I had no idea what Azmuth had planned.

I trusted him and he did something to me. He put a chip inside my brain, it dampened my emotions. In truth he made me less human. My IQ was increased I was like a computer. “How could he do that to you, he took away your emotions?”

It doesn't matter, I see now it was for the best. Over the next few years I took out the baddies more efficiently. They didn't stand a chance I picked the perfect alien for every task. When I was 16 Vilgax returned one more time. It was the last time.

I wasn't the same emotional child he had faced before. He underestimated me and I took my chance to remove his head from his body. I became XLR8 then after gaining speed I quickly transformed into Diamondhead and made my arm a sword and cut off his head. “You murdered him!” I stopped him.

The tyrant was dead, but I knew it wouldn't end there.

Vilgax had an army he had a planet full of people just like him. They would come seeking revenge they would rage war on the Earth. So logically they had to be stopped before they could.

“You wiped out his entire race?”

Indeed, I couldn't allow a single one to survive.

“You committed genocide!”

Perhaps, but even Azmuth saw it as an acceptable loss. Using Way Big I put a stop to his army and his planet using Ghostfreak to survive the blast and space. Then came the war with the Highbreed. They sought purification across the universe they were the true monsters.

“You killed them?”

Yes, every last one of them. It wasn't too hard they were inbred and dying.

“You could have saved them. The omnitrix could have healed them.”

That action had very little chance for success. My way there was one less threat in the universe. It saved Azmuth's home world so he accepted my actions. The fight with the Highbreed had cost a lot, my body had suffered a lot of damage. So Azmuth used his technology to repair me.

My legs and a few internal organs were the first to go. Then came the Incurseans, a race of frog like aliens they loved war, couldn't get enough of it. So I put a stop to them.

(Ben felt sick, he pictured Attea and Milleous dead and it didn't sit right with him.)

Using my best ice aliens I froze them, being cold blooded it didn't take long for them to pass on. I took them all out there isn't a single Incursean left in this universe. The battle cost me my arms, but a small price to pay for peace.

For so long Azmuth believed he had done the right thing in restricting my emotions, but what I did next made him have doubts.

“What did you do?”

The Incurseans weren't the only battle hungry species out there. I saw no difference between them and the Tetramands. I slaughtered them all. My cybernetic parts were applied to my aliens and I was able to crush them.

“Dude you are sick!”

Azmuth thought so to. He was so angry, but I didn't understand why? If he wanted peace in the universe then logically it was best to get rid of the threats to that peace. He took the omnitrix from me, claiming I had abused it's power.

I was the peace keeper of the universe and he was trying to stop me so logically I had no choice. I crushed him, but before his last breath escaped him he destroyed the omnitrix and primus in one move. He took away my power, or so I thought I realized with my cyber parts I could still carry on.

The other galvan and galvanic mechamorphs tried to stop me, so I had to put them down. One of the mechamorphs tried to possess me to make me stop, but he failed to account I was still part human, organic, and while my emotions were restricted I had a sense of self preservation and I dominated it's will and took control of it. I made it apart of me and improved myself. The rest soon fell easily enough.

“You are worse than Vilgax.”

What do you mean I brought peace to the universe. I fought criminals and put them down for good. No chance of coming back and doing more harm, I am a hero.

“Heroes aren't suppose to kill!”

That is your emotions talking. Logically once one has gone down the wrong path there is little chance of them coming back. How many villains have you shown mercy only to have them come back time and time again to destroy you and hurt others?

End Pov

“What about Kevin?” Cyber Ben had been working on something all through his story. At Kevin's name he stopped moving.

“Kevin Levin is not relevant.” he got up and went over and grabbed some kind of alien device and went back to work.

“The Plumbers would not allow you to do this? ”

“They did oppose me for a time, and still continue. I admit while I have power they best me in numbers. That's why I went to dimension 12 to get an army.” he looked at Ben. “Now the plumbers are the ones on the run.”

“What about Grandpa Max? Or Gwen? Our Family?”

“They tried to stop me, but they are family so I tried to enlighten them as Azmuth did me.” Ben's eyes widened. “Sadly Grandpa Max didn't survive the procedure. Gwen tried to trick me after the procedure she ditched her human body and tried to stop me. It was difficult fighting an anodite but lucky enough Grandpa Max kept a bracelet that was capable of binding an anodite's powers I fixed it and got it on her. She now lives in my generator powering my base.”

“You sick fuck!” Ben thrashed, he was crying.

“Look at you, you are a mess. You are living proof my Azmuth was right emotions make you weak.”

“You are wrong.”

“Am I? You left your universe and came with me, all to protect you're little boyfriend.” Ben suddenly blushed.

“Rook's not my boyfriend.”

“If you say so, though I detected your heart rate was increased while holding him.”

“Grrrrr, let me go I've heard what you have to say and I've decided you're a sick fuck and you've become a greater evil than Vilgax ever could.

“Now it is you who is wrong?”

“What do you even need me for? You have your army and all your power?” he got up holding something that looks like a chip. “It is your emotions they are blinding you to the truth. Soon you will be thinking logically. I will remove all your fear, anger sadness.”

“No stop get away!” the sound of devices could be heard followed by Ben's scream.

Cyber Ben's dark plans have only just begun. If you look about the earth of this world the people have all been chipped. They walk around with a bland look on their faces. The only normal person left was hidden deep in Cyber Ben's base.

To be continued


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 A Plan

Rook was back at the plumber's base. He was dressed in a green T-Shirt with a black 10 on it, and he was wearing black pants. He was pacing the floor beyond worried. “Where is Paradox? Shouldn't he be here?”

“Relax son, getting worked up won't help anything.” Max put his hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. “Ben will be okay.”

“I don't think he will.” Azmuth spoke up and the two turned to look at him. “That Ben Tennyson the...Cyber Ben is possibly more dangerous than anything we have faced before.”

“I don't care I'll fight a hundred of him to get Ben back.”

“That's the spirit.” a portal opened up and Paradox came out. “Hello everyone.”

“Paradox sir, I'm glad you came.”

“I'm sure you are Rook Blonko, but the danger we face isn't just affecting this world.” using his gauntlet he projected a 3D image of a tree. “This Cyber Ben is truly a formidable force. He has taken control of the robots of dimension 12 and have been invading the other alternate realities.”

“What does he want?” Max watched as the dimension 12 robots invaded other dimensions going after those who bore the omnitrix.

“He is a logical being now, and even the smartest being of logic questions his actions at some point to see if he made the right choice.”

“Azmuth is right, he's using the robots to test the Ben Tennysons of the different realities. The ones who fail his test are invaded, and the robots begin to take over. We are in such a predicament even Eon is assisting us. He's using his abilities to keep the robots out of certain time lines. We are doing all we can but things will not get better.”

“Can we even trust Eon?” Azmuth looked to Paradox.

“He knows the stakes, this Cyber Ben is too powerful even for him. If he doesn't help his domain will crumble like so many others.” They watched in horror as worlds fell to the robots, these upgraded robots were monsters taking out anything and everything that was a threat. Worlds and planets burned and Paradox shut down the projection.

“What do we do, he has Ben and the omnitrix what will he do to him?”

“Well that's just it, he'll deliver Ben back to us, but he won't be the same. To those who pass his little test he takes them back to his world and operates on them, making them like him, a logical fighter, that will bring only suffering to the world with it's omnitrix.”

“No!” Rook banged his hand on one of the monitors. “I'll go and save him myself.”

“You are no match for him.”

“I don't care.” Paradox looked him in the eye.

“You'd die for him?” Rook's resolve didn't waver.

“Yes.” Paradox smiled.

“Wonderful you just might get your chance if you go there.” he snapped his fingers and he opened up a portal. “I can't set foot in his world. His base has a temporal generator that keeps me and Eon out, but you are not us.”

“Wait Rook Blonko, you have no weapon, no armor, no means of saving Ben Tennyson.”

“That wouldn't stop Ben, he'd keep on fighting even when things looked the most hopeless.” Azmuth smirked.

“Indeed he would.” he transported something in. It was a green and black bracelet. “Ben Tennyson requested this of me some time ago. He wanted you to have better armor to keep you safe.” the bracelet floated over to him.

“He wanted this for me?” he put the bracelet on. In a flash of green light Rook was clad in armor similar to his original but this one was green and black.

“Know this Rook Blonko, Ben Tennyson cares for you deeply, in ways he may not even understand.” Rook blushed.

“Hold on son. You aren't going alone.” Max suited up and had quite the arsenal strapped to his back. “I've called Gwen and Kevin here for back up encase any of those robots invade.”

“Thank you Magister Tennyson.” The two were geared up and stood before the portal. “How will we be able to get back?”

“If you can save Ben there is an alien capable of stopping Cyber Ben and bringing you home, if this works you'll be able to stop all this.”

“The plan hinges on rescuing our Ben Tennyson.” Azmuth hung his head low. “To see such a mistake occur I feel responsible. I'll come along I may be able to help.” Azmuth joined the two in front of the portal.

“You'll need this. It'll track Ben's omnitrix.” he hands Max a device, similar to a scanner. “Good luck.” he waves them off as they stepped into the portal.

-x- Cyber Universe -x-

Our heroes stepped out into a familiar world, but something was wrong. All the people on earth were walking around with a dazed look in their eyes, but there wasn't a lack of purpose in their steps. Everyone was moving in perfect sync, not a step out of place it was creepy. No one seemed to notice them and just carried on their business.

Azmuth narrowed his eyes, he saw on the backs of their necks was a chip of some kind. “I see, his skills were not that of this world's Azmuth, he puts the chips on the back of the neck to send signals to the brain.”

“Can we help them?”

“Perhaps given time, but we should head for Ben.”

“Ben says when going after a bad guy go towards the biggest and most scary looking place around.” Took less than a minute to spot Cyber Ben's base. They headed towards it.

-x-

Alarms went off at Cyber Ben's base. “It seems we have uninvited guests.” he turned off the alarm. “Attention robots go great our guests, I need more time.”

-x-

The green dimension 12 robots went to the streets and cut them off. “Guess he knows we are here.” Max readied his blaster. Rook's arm armor morphed into a blaster.

“This is good.” the two opened fire, blasting the robots as they approached. Max's first shot was able to blow one of the robots up, but the others analyzed his energy signature and they got stronger. Reinforcing their armor to take more hits.

Rook's blasts began punching holes in the robots. They tried to scan his new armor but there was interference. “Unable to identify, unable to identify...” it repeated before Rook blasted it in the head. The robots turned their attention on Rook.

“Give Ben back to me!” he kept up the blasting.

“How come they can't scan Rook's armor?” Max looked to Azmuth.

“Ben Tennyson intended it for him, designing it using both his galvan and cerebrocrustacean forms. I may have made the actual armor but Ben Tennyson put a lot of thought into it. It masks his presence so he can't be picked up by heat censors and scanners. It can shift to make weapons and tools even better than the proto-tool.”

The robots went for close range combat. The armor on Rook's hands shifted into blades, radiating with the energy he had been blasting before. He slashed the robots apart cleaving through them like a knife through butter. “This is very good!” he smirked. He lept up like a beast and tore the robots apart. One by one fell like scrap metal.

-x-

Cyber Ben observed over a video feed. “So you really cared about him didn't you?” he touched the screen. “People just hold you back, feelings make you weak, they cause you to make mistakes. He's not gonna let you go. If he comes here what will you do?”

Ben's eyes opened but was unable to speak. “Well I'll have your answer soon enough.”

-x-

Azmuth got on board one of the robots, he hijacked the thing and began using the robot to take out the others. “We will be here all day, I'll lead them off get to the base.” Azmuth made the robots blast two others and rip apart two more.

“Threat level identified, target locked.” the robots rolled towards him and Azmuth took off, leading the other robots off and letting Max and Rook head to the base.

“Azmuth!?”

“I'll be fine, just go.”

“Come on son, it'll take more than some robots to beat Azmuth, he'll catch up.” They blast their way into the base compound.

“I've got a lock on the omnitrix this way.” they race down the halls, being followed by security cameras.

-x-

“We have intruders, go take care of them.” Cyber Ben looks at Ben who has been chipped like so many others.

“But...Grandpa...Max...Rook...I...Can't...”

“Emotional still let's fix that.” he presses a digital screen and increases the power of the chip. Ben's eyes glaze over.

“I'll handle them.” he says, his voice cold.

“Aren't you going to transform?”

“No need, I can handle these two myself.” Cyber Ben smirked as Ben left the lab.

-x-

The sensor beeped and Max stopped. “Hold up Rook, the signal is moving.”

“Could Ben have escaped?”

“I don't know, but I don't like this.” they head towards the signal and find themselves in an open room with Ben standing in the center of it.

“Ben!” Max quickly caught him from running over to him.

“Ben are you with us son?”

“Grandpa Max you should leave now, you are trespassing. Go home and I will be back once I am complete.”

“What are you talking about Ben, we came here to get you?”

“That is not the plan, right now you are intruders, and I have my orders, get rid of all intruders.” he took a fighting stance. “Last chance leave or I will be forced to fight you.”

“Ben I am not going to leave you here.” in an instant Ben was on him, giving a well placed kick that sent Rook flying back.

“Rook!” Max pointed his blaster at Ben.

“Can you really shoot me Grandpa?” Max froze, seeing Ben's face made his hands shake.

“I could never hurt you Ben, you know that I could never hurt you.” he lowered the blaster slightly. “That's why I set the blaster to stun!” he fired but Ben dodged, at the last second.

Ben knocked the blaster away. 'He's fast!' Max had to block Ben's attacks.

“I do not want to hurt you Grandpa Max, but for the plan to succeed I must win.” he moved fast and landed a blow and knocked the older man out.

“Now Rook it is just you and me.” he set the man down and turned to face Rook.

Rook's fists balled up. 'Ben I do not want to fight you!' he was forced to take a fighting stance.

To be continued


	4. Chap 4 I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Cyber End

Chap 4 I Love You

The two were staring each other down. Rook could see no weak points in Ben's stance, but what really got him was the cold look in his eyes. “Ben do you not recognize this armor? You made it for me.” the eyes widened for a second.

“It...looks...good...on...you...” his body trembled.

'Ben is in there I just need to get him out.' he rushed forward and grabbed the caught off guard boy and threw him. The boy corrected himself and landed, his eyes were cold again. He launched his attack and Rook quickly found himself on the defensive.

It showed Rook just how skilled Ben really was. All his fights all his experience honed into lethal force. Rook would have been more impressed if this was Ben's choice and not something forced of him. He blocked punches and kicks, the suit was taking the damage. “Ben do not do this!” he caught Ben's kick. “I do not want to fight you!” Ben backed off only to rush at Rook and throwing a barrage of punches. Rook blocked each one, what shook Rook's focus was the cold look in his eyes.

Ben forced Rook back and threw a punch that landed. Rook went flying, but he corrected himself. “Alright then!” he went on the offensive, Ben took his attacks but Rook managed to break through his defense and landed a hard blow to his stomach, then a solid punch and sent him flying back. He landed and wasn't getting back up.

“Ben are you alright?” worry and fear gripped him and he rushed over to check on him. Unfortunately Ben was merely playing possum and quickly turned the tides and sent Rook flying back. Rook landed, but the armor took most of the damage.

“Emotions make you weak!” Ben began to chant this as he walked towards Rook. The revonnahgander hated hearing this from him. Ben was on the offensive again, and Rook was struggling to keep up. He couldn't use the full power of the suit as Ben was in human form, if he did he could severely hurt Ben.

“Snap out of this Ben this is not you.” he shouted.

“I am better now.” he threw a punch, only for Rook to block it. This was merely a faint as Ben let out a leg swipe and knocked Rook off his feet. Ben pinned Rook down and gazed upon him with cold eyes.

“Ben please this is not you,” Ben caught him by the throat and began to squeeze.

“Enough I'm sick of listening to you.” Rook choked.

“This is not the boy I love.” he stopped his body shaking. He released Rook and the male took a breath.

“You...love...me...” he grit his teeth. “You...lie...” he raised his fist up.

“Yes Ben, I love you.” tears began to flow down the boy's cheeks.

“Liar!” his fist shook.

“I would not lie to you Ben, not about this. I knew deep down what my feelings were, but I feared your rejection and disinterest in me. No more, I do not want to lose you Ben. I love you.”

“I don't...I can't...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Ben's fist came down, and Rook braced himself for the hit but it never came. Ben punched the floor instead. “Ahhhh ahhh ahhhhh!” he clutched his head in pain. Rolling off Rook he began to thrash, sparks came from the chip in his neck. Ben bashed his head on the ground, over and over.

“Ben!” Rook ran over and grabbed him. “Stop, Ben please.” he wrestled Ben to the ground. “My love, come back to me.” he kissed the brunette. Ben gasped into the kiss, feeling his emotions swell. The chip sparked and began to fry. The boy clung to the furry male, his eyes closing in bliss.

The chip couldn't contain the emotions, happiness, joy, sorrow, love, all swirling around in his hormone driven mind. The chip couldn't handle it and burned out.

When Ben opened his eyes, they were no longer cold and calculating, they were the warm bright, sparkling like emeralds eyes. “Rook...” Ben began to cry. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't!” Rook growled. He capture d Ben's lips again for a sweet kiss, and switched to kissing away his tears.

“I didn't want to fight you, I tried...but I couldn't...”

“Ben I know.”

“No you don't. Rook I love you.” the furry male smiled.

“I know, now let's go home.” he held Ben tight. The boy smiled and returned the embrace.

“I see things are in hand here.” Azmuth came into the room.

“Azmuth Ben is okay now. Our love set him free.” he hugged Ben and the boy chuckled. Azmuth scanned Max with a device and helped him wake up.

“You realize of course love has no scientific merit. Cyber Ben just failed to account for our Ben's hormonal state, being a emotional and young human you managed to over heat the chip and short it out, we were fortunate this Cyber Ben was not able to finish Ben off.”

“Ever the romantic Azmuth.” he nudged the tiny alien. “Call it what you want, but you saved me Rook. Thank you.” Ben sighed and relaxed against Rook.

“Sorry Grandpa I didn't mean anything back then.”

“I know son, it's okay happy to have you back.”

Azmuth went up to Ben and began scanning the chip, he removed it, earning a hiss from the boy but it would leave a small burn like scar. “Thankfully now that I've removed the chip we don't have to worry about Ben falling under Cyber Ben's control again.” Ben rubbed his neck.

“A scar...” Rook eyed his beloved's neck.

“Ehh it's okay, I hear scars make guys look more manly.” he gives Rook a smirk.

“You always look manly to me Ben.”

“Thanks,” he gave Rook a scratch under the chin and the male blushed and began to purr.

“Great now we can return home and formulate a plan.”

“Not yet.”

To be continued

Chap 5 Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
